mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!
This was transwikied (CC-BY-SA) from http://alternatehistorygames.wikia.com/wiki/Saddam_and_the_Saudi_oil_wells. *''It has started!'' Scenario The 1990 Gulf War had got a bit more fanatical since Saddam had chosen not to stop at the Kuwait\Saudi border, but to push on in to near by parts of Saudi Arabia, despite world protests. United Nations Security Council resolution 660, was adopted on 2nd August 1990, after noting its alarm of the invasion of Kuwait by Iraq, the Council condemned the invasion and demanded Iraq withdraw immediately and unconditionally to positions as they were on 1st August 1990. Yemen called upon Iraq and Kuwait to enter into immediate negotiations to resolve their differences, thanking the Arab League for its efforts. Talks between both sides broke down the day before in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. The Council also decided to meet again as necessary to ensure compliance with the current resolution. The resolution was adopted by 14 votes to none, while Yemen did not participate in voting. It was the first of twelve resolutions on the conflict passed in 1990. All the UN Security Council members that voted in favor were-'' # China # France # United Kingdom # United States # Soviet Union # Canada # Cote d'Ivoire # Colombia # Cuba # Ethiopia # Finland # Malaysia # Romania # Yemen # Zaire The Iraqi invasion of parts of Saudi Arabia was held between September 1st and 19th. Iraqi jets bombed Hafar Al Batin, King Khalad Military City, Tanajib Airport, Dammam Oil Well No. 7 and Dharan. Saudi Arabia shoots many down, but notable damage is done by the bombers. A high-explosive carrying Scud-missile also hits Al Khafji. Iraq takes Al Khafji, Al Jubail, Tanajib Airport and Rasul Khair near Kuwait fall over the next week and the Iraqis then dug in. The occupying Iraqi force (a motorized infantry division, a mechanized infantry division, an armored division, six Sukhoi Su-20, five Sukhoi Su-25, ten Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, a patrol boat and six Iraqi Republican Guard FROG-7 missile launchers) waited for a hostile response. Crude oil prices rise $10 higher than they did in reality due to the extra panic caused in this world. Saddam's 1990 invasion of the Saudi oilfields terrified most of the world. With in hours of the takeover Saddam rallies the Iraqi forces, Hosni Mubarak rallies the Egyptian forces and King Fahd rallies the Saudi forces in speeches at their respective capitals. Many of the world governments hold emergency summits and debates on Middle Eastern, ecanomic and oil supply affairs. A few days later Turgut Özal of Turkey, Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani of Quatar, King Hassan II of Moroccan, Hafez al-Assad of Syria, Yitzhak Shamir addresses the Israeli people and Atef Sedki addresses the Egyptian people on national TV and radio. About a month later, OPEC meets for an inconclusive two-day summit in Vienna. Francesco Cossiga addresses the Italian people and Yitzhak Shamir addresses the Israeli people on national TV and radio. Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani rallies the Qatari forces forces in speech the capitals. Time Magazine interviews Senegalese president Abdou Diouf about how high oil prices would damage African economy. Gambia's president Sir Dawda Jawara also makes similar comments in Gambia's The Daily Observer newspaper. The game starts in in October 1990, good luck! Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every fice rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One da= aiz month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use and were your attack is heading for so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like: #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battlefield. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, tech, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played in a previous map game on this or another Wikia site before you play as China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Russia or the USA. Advertisement Please check out these map games by Mli048. Modern World: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) Europa Gloria: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Europa_Gloria_(Map_Game) Shattered World: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Please also check out WarriorofFreedom123 map game. Wrath of the Persian Gulf: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wrath_of_the_Persian_Gulf Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date *November 21st. *Turns are started at 0100 UTC, every two days. Each turn is four months of in game time. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. *''Also see: Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! (nations and colonies list) for colonies and dependent territories.'' A to L #Afghanistan Afghanistan - Republic of Afghanistan, #Albania Albania – People's Socialist Republic of Albania, # Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, # Andorra – Principality of Andorra #Angola – People's Republic of Angola, # Antigua and Barbuda – # Argentina – Argentine Republic, # Australia – Commonwealth of Australia # Austria – Republic of Austria, # The Bahamas – Commonwealth of the Bahamas, #Bahrain – State of Bahrain, # Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh, # Barbados – # Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium,bibleboyd316 # Belize – #People's Republic of Benin # Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan, # Bolivia – Republic of Bolivia, # Botswana – Republic of Botswana, # Bougainville – Republic of Bougainville (de facto independent state, from 17 May) # Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil, # Brunei – State of Brunei, Abode of Peace; #People's Republic of Bulgaria # Burkina Faso - #Burundi - Republic of Burundi, #Cambodia, State of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon, # Canada – # Croatia- #Cape Verde – Republic of Cape Verde, # Central African Republic, # Chad – Republic of Chad, # Chile – Republic of Chile, # China, People's Republic of – # China, Republic of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Colombia – Republic of Colombia, # Comoros - Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros, #Republic of the Congo - People's Republic of Congo, #Cook Islands (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Costa Rica – Republic of Costa Rica, #Cuba – Republic of Cuba, # Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus, # Czechoslovak Republic # D.R. Congo- Democratic Republic of Congo - Warrioroffreedom123 # Denmark – Kingdom of Denmark, # Djibouti – Republic of Djibouti, # Dominica – Commonwealth of Dominica, # Dominican Republic, # Ecuador – Republic of Ecuador, #Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt, #El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador, #Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea, #Ethiopia - People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, # Fiji, #Finland – Republic of Finland, #France – French Republic, # Gabon – Gabonese Republic, # The Gambia – Republic of the Gambia, # Federal Republic of Germany # Ghana – Republic of Ghana, # Greece – Hellenic Republic, # Grenada - # Guatemala – Republic of Guatemala, # Guinea – Republic of Guinea, # Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau, # Guyana – Co-operative Republic of Guyana, # Haiti – Republic of Haiti Didcot1 (talk) 23:25, November 22, 2016 (UTC) #Honduras – Republic of Honduras, # Hungary – Republic of Hungary, # India – Republic of India, Dev271 # Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia, # Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran, #Iraq - Republic of Iraq, ## Kuwait – State of Kuwait (to 8th August) occupied by Iraq and run as a puppet state dependency. # Ireland – Republic of Ireland, # Israel – State of Israel, (wasn't recognized by 21 UN member States) # Italy – Italian Republic, # Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire, # Jamaica - # Japan - # Jordan – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, #Cambodia - Democratic Kampuchea / Cambodia #Kenya – Republic of Kenya, # Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati # North Korea – Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by four UN member States) # South Korea – Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by three s at greatest extent) # Laos – Lao People's Democratic Republic, # Lebanon – Lebanese Republic, # Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho, # Liberia – Republic of Liberia, #Libya – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, # Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein, # Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania (de facto independent state) # Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, M to P #Madagascar - Democratic Republic of Madagascar, # Malawi – Republic of Malawi, # Malaysia - # Maldives – Republic of Maldives, # Mali – Republic of Mali, # Malta – Republic of Malta, # Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania, #Mauritius - # Federated States of Micronesia (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mexico – United Mexican States, # Mindanao – Federal Republic of Mindanao (de facto independent state from 4th October to 6th October) # Monaco – Principality of Monaco, Permanent observer at the UN # Mongolia – Mongolian People's Republic, # Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco, # People's Republic of Mozambique #Myanmar – Union of Myanmar, # Namibia – Republic of Namibia # Nauru – Republic of Nauru, #Nepal- Kingdom of Nepal, # Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands, # New Zealand - # Nicaragua – Republic of Nicaragua, # Niger – Republic of Niger, # Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria, # Niue (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Northern Cyprus – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Norway – Kingdom of Norway, # Oman – Sultanate of Oman # Pakistan – Islamic Republic of Pakistan, # Panama – Republic of Panama, # Papua New Guinea – Independent State of Papua New Guinea, #Paraguay Paraguay – Republic of Paraguay, # Peru – Republic of Peru, # Philippines – Republic of the Philippines, # Poland – Republic of Poland, # Portugal – Portuguese Republic, Q to Z # Qatar – State of Qatar, # Romania – # Russia - Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (from 12 June, de facto independent sovereign state, Republic within the Soviet Union) # Rwanda – Rwandese Republic, # Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (Partially recognized de facto independent state) # Saint Kitts and Nevis – Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, # Saint Lucia, # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, # San Marino – Republic of San Marino # São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe, # Saudi Arabia – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia,- eyyyyyyyyyyyy mah caaasssin -Bozistanball ## Kuwaiti goverment and King in exile. # Senegal – Republic of Senegal, # Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles, # Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone, # Singapore – Republic of Singapore, # Solomon Islands - # Slovenia- #Somalia - Somali Democratic Republic, # South Africa – Republic of South Africa, - Orwell # Soviet Union – Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, # Spain – Kingdom of Spain, # Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka, # Sudan – Republic of the Sudan, # Suriname – Republic of Suriname, # Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland, # Sweden – Kingdom of Sweden, # Switzerland – Swiss Confederation, Permanent observer at UN # Syria – Syrian Arab Republic, #Tamil Eelam (unrecognized de facto self-governing entity) #Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania, #Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand, #Togo – Togolese Republic, #Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga, #Trinidad and Tobago – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, #Tunisia – Tunisian Republic, #Turkey – Republic of Turkey,Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) #Tuvalu- State of Tuvalu # Uganda – Republic of Uganda, # United Arab Emirates - # United Kingdom – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, # United States – United States of America, # Uruguay – Eastern Republic of Uruguay, #Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu, # Vatican City – Vatican City State, Permanent observer at UN # Venezuela – Republic of Venezuela, # Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam, # Western Samoa - Independent State of Western Samoa, # Yemen – Republic of Yemen # Yugoslavia – Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, # Zambia - Republic of Zambia, # Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe Gameplay Last third of 1990 #'George H. W. Bush continues to build up coalition forces in Saudi Arabia as part of ''Operation Desert Shield.' #'Iraq fires a high explosive warhead Scud missile at Haifa, injuring 12 people.' *'Turkey:' Border security is tightened and police are put on alert for finding Iraq spies. We condemn Iraq for using force rather than diplomacy in it's dispute with Kuwait. Turkey declares 'neutrality', but allows NATO nations' armed forces free access to the Incirlik Air Base and the port of Izmir. * '''Saudi Arabia:' The king begins to work on the army securing the Iraqi-Saud border while Jets are sent to bomb targets in Baghdad, while the US troops are based in Riyadh * Belgium: We send 2,500 troops to the base in Riyadh and two bombers to Incirlik Air Base and 1,000 to Somalia for peace keeping (Secret;we send Belgium special forces to assassinate Mobutu Sese Seko in Zaire and to kill Lord's Resistance Army Leader Joesph Kony in Uganda{mod reasoned need). **'Mod: Mobutu Sese Seko is killed by the Belgian assassins, but Joesph Kony is lucky and just manages to escape. Zaire investigates thier killing and the secret police try to finde the assasins, but fail and swair to revenge at a later time. Some pro-democracy protsets occer in Kipushi, Lubumbashi and Kinshasa. Étienne Tshisekedi claims himself President of Zaire.' * Pakistan: '''We send troops to help Saudi Arabia. There is also a movement in the country to annex Afghanistan. The number of troops we send is 20,000 to help protect our Islamic Brothers. * '''India: India remains neutral on the issue. India enacts strict Food regulation laws in response to the death of 140 people due to food poisoning. Many famous brands like Vicks and Maggi are temporarily banned till November. India desperately tries to control the Hindu-Muslim clashes in response to the Babri Masjid demolition. *'Haiti:' We condemn Iraq for using force against Kuwait, but do not take any military action. We recruit 120 more cops, hold an urban literacy campaign, upgrade sewers in the capital, expand the fishing fleets slightly and build a new saw mill in the capital. First third of 1991 #'George H. W. Bush starts ''Operation Desert Storm. It is tougher than in real life, since Iraq has occupied part of NE Saudi Arabia as well.' ##'Iraq blows up several Saudi oil wells as they retreat in to Kuwait and dig in for a last stand around Kuwait city, Faylaka Island and Bubayn Island.' #'Iraq fires 6 Scud missiles at Saudi Arabia and 7 at Israel, killing and injuring several people. The USA sends patriot missile batteries s to both nations.' #'Oil prices go up sharply.' *'Turkey:' We send a few saboteurs to attack the Iraqi infrastructure around the western town of Al Rubta. A massive 5 year industrial\ecanomic development drive begins. Several new factories are to be built in Izmir for making consumer goods and small gun factory opens in Ankara. The Turkish border with Iraq is closed and security is raised sharply on ''all Turkish borders. *Belguim:we start bombing targets in Mosul,Erbil and KikKuk, we also add 2,500 more troops to the middle east, we start a 10 year Industal and commerical plan for our nation (Secret: we send 2 westland sea kings use BLU-82s to drop 30 Belgium special forces in Uganda to hunted down joe kony and we fund Étienne Tshisekedi with 1 billion dollars along with a supply of 28 MOWAG Piranha, 1,000 FN FNC, 1,000 FN minimi, 500 MILANs, 700 GIAT LG1s and Leopard 1 to rebels to fight the goverment{mod reasoned need). **'Mod:Joe Kony is killed. ' *'Zaire: (Secret) '''We are grateful for your economic and military support. We split your support in half to fight the 2 main rebel groups. We also change our named to the Democratic Republic of Congo. *'Belguim; (Secret) we ask the DRC with the new miltray supplies we have giveing to them is to fight the Lord's Resistance Army''' and to kill joe kony but also use this as a cover to get valuable resources form uganda which we split 50/50%. *'DRC-'''We agree but we want 55% and you get 45%, as we need the money more since were a poor African country and a rich, western, European country. *'Belguim; (Secret) we agree but we also need give supplies and fund the '''National Resistance Army to fight to dicator of uganda Tito Okello. *'Pakistan: '''We join on the counter attack. We propose an '''Islamic Alliance '''with other Islamic nations to prevent such a crisis from ever happening again. We work on infrastructure, creating a public housing project. We intend to build 5000 apartment buildings a year to house our growing population. We modernize the army, and we purchase type 80 tanks from China. We plan on producing our own type 80s, which will be modernized over time. We do not allow religious extremists to enter our nation or take refugee. We seek not to provoke India and urge cooperation. *'Saudi Arabia:' The king begins to work on the army securing the Iraqi-Saud border while Jets are sent to bomb targets in Baghdad, while the US troops are based in Riyadh. the Saudis decline the Islamic alliance due to them pushing away muslim refugees. hte Saudi army is sent and delcare a holy war on Iraq sending 70,000 troops to push into Iraqi controlled areas in Saudi Arabia **'Pakistani Diplomacy: Actually we only push away extremists, and we say extremists cannot "take refugee. We never pushed away Muslims refugees. We need a better reason as to why Saudi Arabia rejected the alliance. *'''South Africa: The National Party continues to make moves to end Apartheid. However violence racks Natal and a military coup in Bophuthatswana fails after the arrival of the AWB and Afrikaner Volksfront. However some more radical elements of the army see's that Apartheid must never end to assure the white faces both dominance and survival in Southern Africa. These men claim South Africa will turn into a "Bigger Zimbabwe" if Apartheid ends. **'Some tribal violence hits Bukavu, DRC. 6 people are injured and a cafe is burnt down.' **'Some tribal violence hits Mogadishu, Somalia. 1 person died and 7 people are injured; and a post office is burnt down.' *'India: '''The Congress under PV Narsimha Rao forms the government and the economy is liberalised. In January India adopts the Cold Start Doctrine and starts heavily modernising the army. Massive economic reforms take place. Massive orders for the air force and army including ~160 Mig 29s and ~140 T80 tanks are placed. Night Vision equipment for the T72 tanks are purchased and 3 Mechanized divisions are raised. Religious clashes and an increasing number of terrorist attacks grip India. The responsibility of these terrorist attacks is claimed by terrorist groups based in Pakistan and these groups are spreading propaganda leading to unrest. In March In response to the growing tensions in the Middle East, the rising oil prices, the internal problems and the Pakistani proposal for an Islamic alliance, India mobilizes and declares war on Pakistan. (Due to the Indo-Pak Crisis of 1990 USA imposed economic and military sanctions against Pak. Also Pak doesnt have nukes yet.) *'Afghanistan: In the midst of the war with India, a young Colonel sees the current President, Mohammed Najibullah, as too weak on India. He also sees him as unislamic and does not want to fight his Islamic brothers. Ahmad Shah Massoud is sworn in as the new leader. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan is declared. '''The communists will not be persecuted though. Najibullah will be in retirement. He combines the strength of the Mujahideen and the National Army, declaring the Islamic Army of Afghanistan. The military stands at 300,000 men. We draft and army of 60,000 men to reinforce Pakistan's defense. '''We also join the Islamic attack. ' '''3rd Indo Pak War (March 1991-) March (We can discuss anlong with the mods) : Mod: I just use dead reckoning, common sense military data sites and history of past wars. * Indian Navy led by INS Viraat and INS Vikrant engages the Pakistani Navy in the Arabian Sea alongwith 4 Rajput Class destroyers, 2 Godavari and 6 Nilgiri class frigates, 4 Shishumar (Type 109) class and 2 Sindhugosh class submarines, 10 corvettes and other support vessels. The Pakistani navy (excluding most of the Pakistani submarines) is annihilated in March. The Karachi harbor is set ablaze (ie destroyed) by the carrier air wings. The Indian navy carriers and supporting elements start raiding and bombing Pakistani naval bases alongwith 8 Chamak class missile boats. The other ships of the Indian navy are put on high alert. The rest 6 Sindhugosh class, 3 Kalvari (old) and 4 Vela class subs raid Pakistani convoys and protect Indian interests and bases in the Indian ocean. The INS Gomati and INS Trishul hunt down Pakistani oil tankers (Only Pakistani ships). * The Pakistani forces werent ready. Indian Army moves the Holding corps (These are near the border) to the front and these are supported by elements of the BSF (including artillery and camel force), SSB and the CRPF. The Strike Corps launches 2 spearheads into Pakistan Punjab and Sindh. The 1st spearhead from Amritsar quickly captures Lahore and stops just before Gujranwala. The 2nd spearhead from Barmer and Jaislamer moves towards Sindh and captures Sukkurpur in Punjab and Hyderabad and Mirpur Khas in Sindh. Another small spearhead from Jammu tries to move into Azad Kashmir but fails. Indian forces move across the LoC but fighting in the Gilgit-Baltistan area results in a stalemate. The Indian forces were not able to stop the Pakistani forces from moving into the Kacch peninsula and Bhuj and Radhanpur fall. Reserve forces are moved to the front. * The IAF launches raids on Pakistani airbases and nuclear establishments with the Mirage 2000s(60). The IAF establishes air superiority over North India and forces are brought in from the South. The Mig 29s(160 more to be delivered) and some (~40) Mig 23s fly over the skies of North India as air defence fighters. The Mig 21s(~300 over Pakistan), HAL Ajeets(licensed Folland Gnats ~20) and Hawker Hunters(~160) try to establish air superiority over Pakistani skies along with the help of Mirage 2000s(~60 since they are multirole). The Mig 23s(~90) and SEPECAT Jaguars (~160). are used in the close air support role. The Canberras (~150) are kept as reserves on the western front. The Mig 25s (~50) are used as recconaisance planes and frequently intercept incoming Pakistani fighters. Indian fighters also use the Farkhor Air Base in Tajikistan to attack Pakistan. Many other fighters are still in other commands across India including ~100 Mig 21s. ** Mod:The figures are OK. * India asks Israel, Russia, Belgium, Baluch Separatists, Bhutan, Nepal, Bangladesh, Iran, Oman, Tajikistan and the USA and UK and Germany, France, Spain and Italy for support (diplomatic). Military if they can. The Israelis would be happy to bomb Pakistan with their F16s. * My estimates for PAF. For Air defence/superiority Mirage III(~80), F16s(~80), F-7s (Mig21s ~180), F-6(Mig 19s ~180). For Bombing/CAS/Attack F16s (~80) Mirage V(~80) and Nanchang A5s (~50). So you have ~520 to defend against 480+60 fighters (directly fighting you), 50 Mig 25s, 60 Mirage 2000s and the other 260 fighters functioning as fighter bombers and attack aircraft. I will remove the Mig 27s( I am not sure). Then there are the fighters over India. FOR the MIG 21s, India had more than 1200 in service over a varied period of time. 332 were FLs so India would have been able to field 400 Mig 21s in 1990. Also if the mod tells me to reduce their number to 200. Around 160 of those F6s are obsolete fighters. I resarched a bit and then I have put this up. The Pak Navy does not need explanation. The Pak submarines can still harass the Indian Navy. * I didn't want a war - warrior * I know. But the Indo-Pak power diff is at its greatest now * I will give you the province of Sindh and completely surrender Jammu and Kashmir (disputed) giving you permanent control over them, and finalizing your control of those territories. That in return for peace. * No I would also like you to give independence to Balochistan. * that would turn pakistan into a rump state. I could grant them semi autonomy though. * Well these are my demands- Sindh becomes a part of India. Balochistan becomes an Indian puppet state. Pakistan gives back Indian territory currently PoK. Pakistan signs the NPT and will not have nuclear reactors or weapons. All Pakistani Navy vessels are transferred to the Indian navy. Accept these demands or be crushed. * I have resigned from m position as Pakistan - warrior * Seriously. Like I would have created a puppet. But still * THIS WAR GOES ON. I just realized this is the first third (Jan, Feb, Mar and Apr). April * The Indian Army launches two spearheads (from Srinagar-Jammu and Faisalabad-Ganganagar) which encloses Islamabad in a pocket. Gujranwala falls. Indian forces form bot spearheads connect at Attock City. Northern part of Pakistan is now cut off. In mid-April the Indian Army landed in Karachi but was quickly pushed out. Indian forces try to push back the Pakistani forces in Kacch but are pushed back. The Pakistani forces are now 40km from Ahmedabad-Gandhinagar. Indian army spearheads deeper into Sindh and southern Punjab. Pro India protests erupt in Baluchistan. Indian forces capture Larkana. By April end Indian forces move into Karachi and Islamabad-Rawalpindi. Pakistani forces enclosed in the Rann of Kacch are completely cut off. Pakistan moves its government to Peshawar ~100km away from Indian forces. To maintain control over the captured areas the BSF, SSB and the CRPF are put up as military police. * The IAF has been able to establish air superiority over Pakistan and Attack aircraft regularly bombard Pakistani armor and military installations and divisions. The Canberras have been called in and now assist the other aircraft in bombarding Pakistani industry and infrastructure. * The Indian navy has annihilated the whole of the Pakistani surface fleet and is now hunting down the remaining 6 Pakistani subs (2 Agosta and 4 Daphne). The carriers have enforced a naval blockade and all Pakistani naval bases are destroyed. **'Mod:Pakistan is loosing the war.' **'Mod: Black ops by the fledgling Taliban. A pro-Taliban group from Waziristan car bomb Srinagar and Multan. India is called "evil" by a radical preacher on a video tape. A few days later a new tape comes out and he calls Pakistan "Pathetic".' **'Mod: Anti-India riots hit Kabul, Muscat and Tehran. Pro-India riots occur in Colombo.' **'Mod:The UN demand some India-Pakistan peace talks.' **'Mod:Pakistani subs strike and sink several Indian freighters and a frigate. India sinks a Paky sub. India is horrifically hit by urban fighting in Karachi and Lahore. Angry locals, cops and remaining troops start a bloody guerrilla war in the towns. A Pakistani pilot uses his initiative and once his fighter runs out of ammo, slams it in to a Delhi office block. The Pakistani energy minister plans to set up a government in exile if he can get out of Pakistan and calls the Indian invasion "un-Islamic" and "evil".' **'Mod:Israel, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Nepal offer diplomatic support to India, America is upset by the conflict since they are busy with Iraq and Saddam Hussien condemns India. Islamic nations (excluding Kuwait's government in exile, Oman, Jordan and the UAE) condemn the war with Pakistan and offer them diplomatic support.' **'Mod:Iran condemns the Indian attack on Pakistan in the UN and imposes sanctions on India. They call for a regional Islamic attack on the Indian forces. Afghanistan agrees in a political panic as Afghans Dr Najibullah Ahmadzai, Burhanuddin Rabbani, General Masood and Gulbadine Hekmatyar slam India in a rare act of inter-Afghan unity.' ***'Turkey response:' We condemn the attack on Pakistan in the UN and send 20 fighter jets to Iran as part of the Islamic strike force. We think Shi'ites are heretics (Turkey is Sunni), but we dislike invading no-believers even more. ****'Mod:Afghanistan acts as 30 pro-Taliban Afghan Mujaheddin join the fighting against India in Gilgit-Baltistan.' **'Afghan Player: '''Since the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan has been declared and the Nation Army of Mujahideen have merged, we send in some 60,000 troops to protect Pakistan. **Am I at war with Iran too or are they just sending volunteers. ****'Mod:Afghanistan acts as 30 pro-Taliban Afghan Mujaheddin join the fighting against India in Gilgit-Baltistan.' **'Afghan Player: Since the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan has been declared and the Nation Army of Mujahideen have merged, we send in some 60,000 troops to protect Pakistan. **Am I at war with Iran too or are they just sending volunteers. You see if the Afghans and the Iranians think tha ***'''Mod: Afghanistan has invaded, but Iran is sending volunteers only. Victory will come, but it will take a long time to stop the suacide bombers. **OK. I will crush them too. But Pak should have surrendered by now. Also turns need to be turned. When did Afghanistan join in? ***The turn is turned at 01.00 every 2 days, Afghan joined yesterday then left today for a unknown reson and Pak will fall next turn, but rebels will be about for ages. Mid 1991 3rd Indo Pak War (March 1991-May 1991) * Pakistan surrenders! * Iraq leaves Kuwait and surrenders to the Coalition of the Willing. Kuwait's oil-wells are blown up by retreating Iraqis. * Iraq crushes a brief Shi'ite and Kurdish rebelion. * Railway Minister Mir Hazar Khan Bijarani and Minister for Water and Power of Pakistan Ghulam Mustafa Kharn set up a government in exile in Yemen. Libya supports the exiled goverment, but Thailand and Nepal denounce it. * Baluchistan Liberation Army, Lashkar-e-Balochistan and the Baloch Liberation United Front act as Quetta riots in favor of joining Afghanistan. Kalat, Gwadar, Kech, Bela, Kharan, Kohlu and Panjgur riot in favor of Independence (Indian help is welcomed). Pro-India riots hit Quetta. * Anti-India riots hit Gujranwala and Sheikhupura. * Somalia falls in to civil war. * Croatia and Slovenia are independent. * The USSR nears collapse. * Truk bombs rip through Indian troops in Dera Ghazi Khan and Dera Ismail Khan. A IED explodes in Multan, devastating a Indian army Coulomb. A suicide bomber explodes his bomb-belt in a Srinagar cafe killing 2 and injuring 6. * As India's back is turned the United Liberation Front of Assam bombs a garage in Dispur and Tamil Eelam's Tammil Tigers bomb a garage in Chenni. One person is wounded by each bomb. *'Afghan forces now prove more interested in infighting with each other than fighting the Indians.' * Khyber Pakhtunkhwa , Giulgit-Baltistan, Waziristan, Islamabad, Lahore, Multan and Swat Valley prepare from a final showdown with India. * A car bomb exploded in Lahore, devastating an Indian army convoy. ** India’s embassy in Indonesia gets a letter that says: :START: : This is the Alliance of Pakistani Car-Bombers calling! : India is a land of aggressive, fat, old men! The infidels, Hindu invaders and fat old men must torn out of Pakistan. When the Saris are torn open, all their unholy temples burnt down and Srinagar is in ours, we know our job is done! : God is great! : یہ پاکستانی کار بمباروں بلا کا اتحاد ہے! : بھارت کے جارحانہ، چربی، بوڑھے مرد کی ایک زمین ہے! کافر، ہندو جارحیت پسندوں اور چربی بوڑھے مردوں پاکستان سے اچک ضروری. ساڑیاں کھلے پھاڑ کر رہے ہیں جب، تمام ان غیر مقدس مندروں کو جلایا اور سرینگر ہمارے میں ہے، ہم اپنے کام سے کیا جاتا ہے جانتے ہیں! : اللہ بہت بڑا ہے! END. * Turkey: We open several factories around Izmir and build some more nearby. We leave Iran and pull out. We put trade sanctions on India. * DR Congo: 'Our programs continue as planned. Ak47 production has begun, while we build apartments and the dam begins construction. All Congolese will have power in 3 years. The industries are used to their fullest extent, and with the Congo being the richest country in natural resources; with the war and corruption over and new programs, Congo is poised be the richest country in Africa by 2030. * '''Belguim: '''we send all our mens that are in the middle east to attack Kuwait city, we increase edaction '(Sercert: we start a proxy war aginst Uganda by arming rebel groups to stage coup or start war so we can go in and over thourgh the rebels and make Uganda a colony {mod responesd needed}.) * Mod:The rebels gladly take the arms, but don't like Belgian's attitude, since a rumor has it they will be betrayed. Uganda holds out and Kenya joins it's side, thus he rebels are are defeated and kicked in to exile. ** Mod:Neo-colonialism will lead to a lot of trouble with African leaders, so if Uganda is annexed, expect a lot of anger in the African Union and a Kenyan-Tanzanian couter-strike. ** On top of that, I the player of the Congo, if you actually try something that crazy in Uganda, ,will intervene. expect my Congolese army to invade to liberate the country. You might end up regretting overthrowing Zaire, because I am turning the Congo into an industrialized beast with my five year plans. * Mod:The UN demand some India-Pakistan peace talks. France and Yemen put trade sanctions on India. *'India:'India supports the pro independence groups. Other groups are crushed and an interim government is formed with Indian help for the Republic of Balochistan. India sets up an interim government in Punjab and NWFP and moves its forces back. India sets up an interim gov in Sindh for the Republic Of Sindh. India reasserts control over PoK. Many Muslims leave India. Non Muslims of Pakistan come to settle in India. * Mod:Pakistan implodes and India takes over, but Waziristan, on the Afghan border, holds out. Riots continue in Lahore. * You see Indian forces have retreated from Pakistan (except Sindh and Baluchistan). Sindh and Baluchistan both have signed the NPT. India is helping the governments of Sindh and Baluchistan to establish control. Meanwhile because of their Pashtun/Pathan majority the NWFP (Peshawar area) and the Tribal areas would want to join Afghanistan. ** NWFP and Wazeristan were goungto next turn.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 12:46, November 26, 2016 (UTC) * India: Political turmoil in India. The Gandhi family opposed the Rao government's actions to liberalise the economy and the subsequent war with Pakistan leading to the Rao cabinet being thrown out of Congress and all the members including the Prime Minister have joined the BJP. Emergency Lok Sabha elections take place, the NDA is formed and LK Advani becomes the Prime Minister. Due to the Far Right Hindu nature of the government and the construction of the Ram Mandir many muslims in North India left the country to settle in the newly created states. LK Advani said that the people should let them go as Sardar Patel had wanted during partition. Due to this there was a large drop in the %age of Muslim population in India. In August the Government announced that the economy of India (which was not damaged even significantly and was only affected by the cost of the war) has recovered. The government announces housing schemes and upgradation of infrastructure (including the Golden Quadrilateral plan). * The equipments from the heavy modernisation plan for the armed forces come in. India seeks to buy 2 aircraft carriers and 1 helicopter carrier. * The Indian Army suffered heavy losses. The T72s have been fully upgraded with night vision. Two more mechanized divisions are being raise with the BMP2s. A mountain infantry division is also being raised. Most of the tank losses included the T55s. The lost T72s are being replaced with T80s that have started arriving. The T55 losses have been replaced partially by the ~40 captured T55s and the ~100 captured Pakistani M48A5 Pattons. * Due to the inefficiency of our border forces. All border forces ie the BSF, the SSB and the ITBP have been merged into the BSF. The BSF consists of a small air wing and artillery component and is headed by IPS officers. * The Canberras and Ajeets are retired. The Mig21s (200 lost) are being replaced with the 160 Mig 29s (140 to be made by HAL and 20 directly delivered). The 40 F16s captured are also put into service in the IAF. India loses ~140 Hawker Hunters and the rest are retired. There are ~260 Mig 21s still in service. The SEPECAT Jaguars (~120) and the Mig 23s (~120) alongwith the Mig 27s (~40) are in service. The Mig 25s and the Mirage 2000s suffered no loses and remain in service. An order for 60 Mig 31s is placed. The HF24 Maruts are upgraded (mainly the engine) with the help of IAI (Israel) and Mikoyan and are but back into service as the HF 25 fighter bombers. An order for 40 HF 25s is placed. * The Indian navy lost the INS Trishul (Whitby Class frigate). The Indian navy has been reorganised into the Arabian Sea Fleet, the Bay Fleet and The Indian Ocean Fleet. * In each 1lakh+ (100,000+) city in India a Vijay Sthal (Victory monument) has been made using captured tanks, aircraft, artillery pieces, vehicles, AFVs, APCs, vehicles, parts of ships and other 'souvenirs' brought back by the Army and occupying forces. The largest Vijay Sthal is in Mumbai where a captured Agosta class submarine PNS Hashmat has been put on display as a museum ship. The 2nd largest is in Delhi where parts of the Agosta class PNS Hurmat which was sunk have been put on display alongwith Al-Zarrar tanks. * I am going to make some sheets to keep a record. Please update the map and use a better one with provinces. * Map is updated ** Waziristan, Swat Vally, NWFP and Kyber Pakwan join.Afghanistan. Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! Category:Oil Category:Middle East Category:Wells